uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 35
London Buses route 35 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to London Central. History This route commenced operation on 6 April 1911 and for many years was an important trunk route between Clapham Common and Chingford Hatch. When the London Passenger Transport Board took responsibility for London's bus operations on 1 July 1933, route 35 was an established route operating from Clapham Common to Highams Park via Brixton, Camberwell Green, Elephant & Castle, London Bridge, Shoreditch, Clapton and Leyton. On 20 November 1940, the route was extended from Highams Park station to Chingford Hatch. On 7 September 1968, it was withdrawn between Shoreditch and Chingford Hatch, and rerouted to Hackney Central Station. On 23 January 1982, route 35 was extended from Hackney to Clapton Pond. On 21 June 1986, the route was converted to one man operation with the AEC Routemasters replaced by Leyland Titans and extended to Clapham Junction Station. On 6 June 1987, it was withdrawn between Shoreditch and Clapton Pond and rerouted to Homerton Hospital. It was curtailed back to Shoreditch on 24 February 1990. On 26 June 1997, night route N35 was introduced In 2002, the route was converted to low floor using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 2 May 2009, the route passed to Travel London operating from their Battersea garage (QB) with brand new Alexander Dennis Envrio 400s introduced. On 21 May 2009, the route was included in the sale of Travel London to Abellio London. On 23 June 2012, the allocation was transferred to Walworth garage (WL). On 30 April 2016, the route was retained by London Central operating from their Camberwell (Q) garage with brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs introduced and the route converted to a 24 hour service. Current route Route departing Shoreditch * Shoreditch High Street * Norton Folgate * Liverpool Street Station * Bishopsgate * Gracechurch Street * Monument Station * King William Street * London Bridge * London Bridge Station * Borough High Street * Borough Station * Borough High Street * Newington Causeway * Elephant & Castle Station * Walworth Road * Camberwell Road * Camberwell Green * Coldharbour Lane * Loughborough Junction Station * Coldharbour Lane * Gresham Road * Brixton Road * Brixton Station * Brixton Road * Effra Road * St. Matthew's Road * Brixton Hill * Acre Lane * Clapham Park Road * Clapham Common Station * South Side * Long Road * Clapham Common North Side * Battersea Rise * St. John's Road * Falcon Road * Clapham Junction Station Meyrick Arms Route departing Clapham Junction * Clapham Junction Station Meyrick Arms * Falcon Road * St. John's Road * Battersea Rise * Clapham Common North Side * The Pavement * Clapham Common Station * Clapham Park Road * Acre Lane * Brixton Road * Brixton Station * Brixton Road * Gresham Road * Coldharbour Lane * Loughborough Junction Station * Coldharbour Lane * Camberwell Green * Camberwell Road * Walworth Road * Elephant & Castle Station * Newington Causeway * Borough High Street * Borough Station * Borough High Street * London Bridge Station * London Bridge * King William Street * Monument Station * Gracechurch Street * Bishopsgate * Liverpool Street Station * Norton Folgate * Shoreditch High Street * Great Eastern Street * Holywell Lane * Curtain Road * Old Street * Shoreditch High Street See also * List of bus routes in London * London Central External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable 035, London buses route 032, London buses route 032, London buses route 032, London buses route 032, London buses route